The Thane of Whiterun
by BiowareFreak
Summary: A prequel to 'The Will of Mara'. Drogon has just killed his first dragon at the Western Watchtower, Mirmulnir, and he has been made a Thane of Whiterun. The Jarl has presented him with a choice, which housecarl does he choose?


As a High Elf, Auriel stood higher than most of the guardsmen that hustled around her. A new Thane was being appointed today and she would be assigned to them as their housecarl. Her only destiny was to serve this person until she, or they died. It was rare for a housecarl to outlive their master as most Thane's were warriors and required followers with an aptitude for fighting. Jarl Balgruuf had bought her when she was small from an orphanage, since then she and a few others had grown up with and trained by his best soldiers, and the finest housemaids to make her one of the best housecarls in Skyrim, she was considered precious cargo by her Jarl. Auriel had an aptitude for archery and destruction magic, being a High Elf meant that she had a natural advantage with magicka which also made her a valuable companion as she had honed healing abilities also.

She stood with her head lowered as the huge wooden doors of the entrance to Dragonsreach swung open. A dozen slightly charred men led by a tall Argonian flooded into the hall, she looked up slightly to see them walking towards her. The Argonian stepped forward, they talked for a while. Amongst the constant nattering from the guards and servants alike, she heard the term 'Dragonborn' being used, she had heard the myths of this dragon-slayer but did not think that they could be true. She tilted her head upwards to look at him. His skin was coal black, marred only by pale scars that zig-zagged their way across his strong and muscular torso and arms, and his intimidating crimson war paint. They outlined his skull in a way which almost made her want to run the other way. The aura that he carried was a powerful one, his scaly mouth was curved into a frown as he marched his way through the halls of Dragonsreach. Herself and the three other potential housecarls were motioned to move closer to the Jarl's throne, herself and Lydia bumped shoulders. They had never got on, Lydia just was not a nice person and what made it worse was that she had some ability, almost on par with her own and she knew it. Lydia gave her a snarky smile before making her way up the stone steps, "I will be housecarl today my knife-eared friend" she whispered back to Auriel. Auriel scowled in defiance and strode ahead of her. They joined the Jarl at the end of his conversation with the Argonian, whose name was still unknown to her.

"I name you a Thane of Whiterun, the guards will now look the other way if you get caught doing something you shouldn't, don't want you getting caught up with the local riff-raff!" he bellowed, followed by a hearty laughter, "however, another perk of being my Thane is that I will give you a housecarl. Behind you stand four of my greatest achievements. My favourite, Auriel a High Elf brought from slavery to the beauty that we see before us, but do not mistake her elegance for weakness. She is deadly with a bow and is excellent in her ability with healing and conjuring magic." Auriel beamed at him, her amber eyes glowing with pride, "next to her, the equally lovely Lydia, she is especially effective with sword and shield and will protect you till her dying breath". He paused to look at the Argonian, whose expression was unreadable as he observed the four candidates, he folded his arms and rested his chin on his knuckles as Jarl Balgruuf described the other two.

Drogon eyes each candidate with care, he needed a ranged companion if he was going to choose one. He didn't wish to insult the Jarl by refusing his offer. He had to choose between the elf and the Nord, the elf was pretty and she was a ranged fighter. Her healing abilities may prove useful in days to come, he had heard about cultists asking around for the so called 'Dragonborn', calling him a heretic and a liar. They were supposedly dangerous, wielding magic from outside Skyrim and so he couldn't take any chances. He felt slightly intimidated by Lydia, the scowl she wore on her fair featured face made him question whether or not she would make a good housecarl. Breezehome had been his home in Whiterun, it had kept him safe and warm for many years, so either of these two people would be entrusted with either keeping him safe or guarding his home from thieves that think the house may be empty.

He paused and thought carefully, he preferred the look and the abilities of the elf to the qualities of the other candidates. Even though her future was about to be determined, she was calm and collected, but there was also pride and ferocity that he found entrancing behind those bright amber eyes of hers. He nodded and straightened his stance, "Jarl Balgruuf, I am honoured that you would make me Thane and allow one of these fine housecarls to become mine" he paused, Auriel felt a shiver go down her spine on the word _mine_, his deep, foreign accent sounded beautiful through her ears. It was the voice of a commander. "I choose Auriel, the High elf to become my housecarl. You will fight by me, die by me and _live _by me" he said, that commanding tone stirring something warm in her core. Auriel bowed her head in respect,

"Yes my Thane, I am yours to command" she said quietly, "I am honoured that you would choose me to be your Housecarl." Drogon nodded in contentment and stepped in front of the Jarl.

"I thank you once more Jarl, your generosity knows no bounds" he said, the corners of his scaly mouth curving into a small smile before the Jarl placed a hand upon his shoulder,

"Think nothing of it my friend, you have saved my city more times than I care to count and from all kinds of enemies" he smiled, "vampires, dragons, werewolves, silver hands. Need I continue?" he said with a smile, "return to Breezehome and enjoy your new company, she will be a valuable companion." The Jarl took a sideways glance at Auriel, who gave a shy smile in response. He shook Drogon's hand and said his goodbyes before returning to his work.

All of the other housecarls returned to their quarters, aside from Auriel who stood before her new Thane, "if it please you my Thane, I will collect my things and meet you at your home? I assume there are appropriate quarters for me?" she asked quietly as she tilted her head to look up at him. He nodded and exited the halls, leaving her in the hall alone to gather her thoughts and her things. She looked after him as he left Dragonsreach, she wondered what serving this Argonian would do to her future.


End file.
